


Striptease

by Amarxlen



Series: Heaven in Hiding [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Love, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, celebrating silly holidays, riku/oc - Freeform, shameless porn, striptease, there's that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: Reasons to do it: Celebrating made up anniversaries and holidays.





	Striptease

_ Part 5 — Striptease _

It starts off as something silly, an offhand joke making fun of people who actually celebrate the very made up event of “monthiversary”. Yet after their laughter dies down, she thinks about it more and decides, well why shouldn’t they celebrate being together for a month? After all, hasn’t it been one of the happiest months of her life? And after a bit of brainstorming she knows just the way to do it.

That’s how she ends up planning their evening, spending the day while Riku is at work to prepare everything. Candles were bought, lingerie was ordered — and she almost thought she’d given away the surprise when Riku brought the box in from the front porch and asked her if she was going to open it. She’d cheerfully said, “Nope!” and immediately taken it into their room, ignoring his raised eyebrow. She’d successfully hidden it from him, waiting until today to put it on and surprise her boyfriend with it.

The tealights are lit carefully, one by one, remembering the last time she’d attempted the same task. It had been a few days before the burnt hair smell left the house. This time, she makes sure that there are no candles anywhere mishaps can happen. Once they’re all lit, she takes a step back to admire her handiwork. She turns on a playlist of music she’d found to set the mood and a quick glimpse at the clock has her rushing back to the bedroom to put on the lingerie she’d ordered specifically for this day.

It doesn’t take much longer for Riku to return home from his classes, and when he does, she’s waiting for him with a self-satisfied quirk to her lips. His expression flashes quickly through exhaustion, confusion, and finally settling on a smile.

“What’s this for?”

His question is forgotten a second later when Natsumi presses herself against him to steal a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and has to stand on her tiptoes to do so, but the weight of his hands at her waist make her melt against him.

“Happy monthiversary,” she says into the scant inch of space between them.

He raises an eyebrow at her even as he laughs.

“I thought you said monthiversaries are stupid?”

“Oh, they are.” He laughs again and she swallows the sound in another kiss. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with it.”

She hooks her finger through his belt loops, his backpack hitting the ground with a thud as he allows himself to be pulled forward into the living room and then unceremoniously pushed onto the couch. Natsumi quickly follows, straddling him as she cups his face to kiss him deeply.

“I could get used to this,” he murmurs against her lips. 

She smiles into the kiss before abruptly pulling back and removing his hands from her hips.

“Not so fast. You have to be  _ patient _ .”

The word sounds like a curse whispered directly into his ear as she rolls her hips against the bulge she can feel in his pants.

“And if I don’t want to?”

His teeth nip over the curve of her neck and she laughs breathlessly as she tries not to crumble under his touch. He knows exactly what places to lavish with attention, and one of his wandering hands finds the place between her thighs and the thin fabric that can’t hide just how wet she already is.

“Ah, ah,” she scolds lightly, pulling away and getting to her feet. “There are rules here.”   


Riku snorts, a laugh that only she is privy to.    
  
“You’re not a stripper, Natsu.”   
  
She leans forward, body held at just the right angle for him to get an excellent view of the lingerie she is wearing and her cleavage under her white button up. She reaches up and runs her finger lightly from his cheek and down his neck, stopping to toy with the collar of his shirt. A lazy smile spreads across her face when she sees where his gaze has fallen.

“Technically, right now I am. And as such,” her smile suddenly widens as she backs away completely, “ _ no. Touching. Allowed. _ ”

She can see the desire in his eyes and the way he leans forward slightly before he huffs out a deep breath.

“And what exactly am I allowed to do?”

“Oh, your job is simple,” she says, hips swaying as she reaches up to start undoing the buttons of her shirt. “All you have to do—“ The shirt falls open and she turns around before shrugging it off her shoulders and looking back at him. “—is watch.”

She drops the shirt to the floor, raising her arms above her head, spinning just slightly to kick it out of the way. Her hand slides down her arm and when they reach her neck she uses one hand to pull her hair over her shoulder. She’s facing him completely while her other hand traces down her neck and collarbone to rest just above her breasts.

Though she can’t hear it, she can see when his breath hitches as her hips continue to sway. Her hands keep moving, roving over her body before she’s once again lifting them above her head. The look in his eyes sends heat rushing directly between her legs and she lets her head fall back, trying to hide the grin forming on her face.

When she looks down, she licks her lips and takes a step towards him. She turns around again, showing him her back as she crouches down. She tilts her head to reveal her neck and then closes her eyes.

“Unzip me.”

Her voice is soft, but firm, and in the next moment she feels his soft touch sending shivers across her skin as he complies. Once he’s finished with that, she stands up, reaching up to ever so slowly pull down first one strap, then the other of her bustier. Then, she drops that to the floor just like her shirt. She rocks her hips once in each direction as she spins around to face him again, using her hands to draw his attention to her now bare chest. He starts to lean towards her, but a quick shake of her head has him settling back, a look of frustration on his face.

She straddles him again, unsure herself of how much longer she can keep this up. Though teasing him is fun, letting him have his way with her is even more fun. Her fingers find their way to the waistband of his jeans, fluttering over the skin there before she slides them up his chest to lift his shirt up.

“How badly do you want me?”

She whispers into his ear.

“Natsu…”

His voice is strained and low, and she doesn’t have to look to feel the way his hands are hovering over her hips. She smiles against his ear, lips parting slightly.

“Touch me.”

All at once his hands are on her hips and her world is spinning as her back lands on the couch. His lips are on hers and his bulge is pressing against her bare leg. She hooks her other leg over him, trying to pull him closer and briefly wondering who exactly she had teased more by not letting him touch her sooner. He pulls back briefly to breathe and tug his shirt off and then his hands and lips are on her again, showering her with kisses as his thumb rolls gentle circles over her nipple. She moans and arches into his touch, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer.

“Your pants.”

The fabric of his jeans rubs against her leg, and then those are off, shortly followed by her panties and before she can say anything further he’s deeply inside of her. She moans, lifting her hips to take him in deeper. Her teasing must have done more to him than she anticipated because his normally indulgent pace is quick and almost punishing but for the fact that it feels amazing to finally have him inside of her.

He captures her moans with his lips and mouth, the kisses quick and sloppy as his pace never slows and he continues stimulating her nipple. Eyes slipping shut, she reaches down without thinking, finding the smallest of spaces between them to trace circles around her clit. She feels Riku’s exhalation against her skin, a low groan.

“ _ Fuck _ , Natsu.”

The strained and breathless tone to his voice send a heady lance of pleasure through her and her fingers work faster, feeling her orgasm building with every thrust of Riku’s hips. She almost stops moving as she peaks, a high, satisfied moan passing her lips while she focuses on keeping her fingers moving to ride the waves of pleasure. She’s coming down from her high, and Riku resumes his pace, suddenly swooping down to claim her lips again, crushing them together as his hips jerk into her before he goes still.

He drops down on top of her, resting his head against her shoulder, both of them breathing heavily. She reaches up to wrap her arms around him, one hand stroking his hair.

“Happy monthiversary.”

Riku lets out a breathless chuckle.

“Happy monthiversary. Any other random occasions you want to celebrate?”

His question and his lips against her skin bring a smile to her face.

“Mmmm, I’m sure I can think of a few…”


End file.
